Ducks and Turtles Unite
by RaneyLee
Summary: I've revised the story 'Untitled Until I Come Up With One' rnIn the heat of battle, Mike is thrown off the building. But he dissappears! Now, the other three brothers must find him and help the Mighty Ducks in the process! TMNT-MD:TAS crossover
1. Prologue

Hey guys! It's been FOREVER since I've posted anything, and I apologize. I've been really lazy as of late. But, anyway. This is a rewrite of 'Untitled Until I Come Up With One'. I've decided that if my writing skills have increased, then why not show it? So, that's exactly what I'm doing. I hope you guys enjoy this improved version!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or Turtles. If I did, I'd have Raph and Duke all to myself! (I know. I'm selfish.)

* * *

Ducks and Turtles Unite  
  
Prologue  
  
"Mike! Look out!"  
  
Leonardo's warning came too late, but grabbed the attention of his other two brothers. The three turtles watched, horrorstruck, as the Foot ninja's blade sank deep into their youngest brother's side. It seemed to occur in slow motion, Michelangelo turning at the warning, the ninja charging forward, blade sinking deep within the soft, unprotected flesh. Mike's face bore a pained expression as the katana blade twisted then was pulled out at an equally slow pace that it had went in. The young turtle fell backwards, collapsing onto his back and held his side. He could feel the blackness already trying to close in on him, promising to take the pain away. The turtle fought back, feeling large footsteps coming towards him. His eyesight was blurry, yet he could make out the pale colored mountain coming towards him.  
  
Raphael was the first to react, bounding towards the man, face expressing his anger. The mountain was feet from his little brother when he turned on him. The turtle leapt at the man, having every intension to make a kill. Instead, he was swatted away like a giant fly as the hand came in contact with his side. His other two brothers winced as he hit the nearby wall before jumping into action to help Michelangelo. They joined Raph, colliding into the wall beside him. But the three weren't down for long. They were back up in an instant only to be held back by elite ninja. Try as they might, they couldn't penetrate the wall blocking their path and had no choice but to watch as Mike was picked up by his head, face still twisted in pain. His hand fell limp, stained with his own blood from his side wound, whereas more blood slid, slowly, down his side and thigh.  
  
"Well, well, well. Is that pain I see, freak?" Hun chuckled, "I didn't realize it was possible for you to feel pain, let alone bleed. After all, you are a freak."  
  
Mike made no reply as he was shook violently, teeth clenched tightly to suppress his cries of pain. His feet dangled in the air, hot blood being cooled by the light breeze moving over the rooftops, red scarlet dripping slowly down his leg and onto the concrete roof. The ninja turtle could vaguely hear his brother's cries as his resolve to stay conscious grew weaker with each passing second. The next thing he knew, his body was falling through the air, shouts of his brothers echoing in his ears. He didn't feel the pain as his weakened body made contact with solid ground, but he did see the flash of green light before his eyes slid closed one last time.  
  
The three turtles tried to plow through the elite ninja with no success as Hun simply stood on the edge of the rooftop where he'd tossed their brother over, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the remaining three with an amused expression. The purple dragon gave a signal and the Foot vanished immediately, leaving the three brothers to run to the roof's edge, calling for their brother.  
  
"Mike! Mikey!"  
  
The three peered down into the dark alley below but couldn't see anything. With no answer to their calls, the brothers hurried down into the alley. They had the area searched within seconds, finding nothing but a small puddle of fresh blood, the only indicator that Michelangelo had indeed been there. But no trails lead away. It was like their younger brother had just disappeared.  
  
"Damnit!" Raphael's fist collided with the brick wall, badly scrapping his knuckled in the process.  
  
"Easy, Raph," Leonardo placed a hand on the quick tempered turtle's shoulder, "That'll get us no where."  
  
Don was silent for a second before speaking up, "Let's get home," he suggested, "I can track his shell sell on my computer at the lair."

"Ya' mean, we've got trackin' devices on us?" Raph seemed shocked.  
  
Donny nodded, removing the manhole cover leading into the sewers a few feet away, "In our shell cells, yeah. I thought it would be a good idea at the time. Seems I was right, on more than one occasion."  
  
"Well, c'mon you two. We've got a brother to find," Leo slipped into the sewers below, followed by Donatello and Raphael.  
  
Not wanting to waste anytime, they ran through the tunnels, not needing any instruction of where to go, for they knew the sewer tunnels by heart. The rat they called their father looked up from his meditative position as the boys ran in and made a bee-line from Don's computer. His eyes narrowed at seeing only three of his sons, standing with a little help from his walking stick.  
  
"My sons, where is Michelangelo?" he questioned, approaching the brothers.  
  
"We don't know, Mas'ta'," Raph stated, turning to him, "That's what we're wonderin'. Don's tryin' ta' track him with his computa'."  
  
"Got it!" Don's voice cried, then expressed his shock, "Oh, my god..."  
  
"What?"

"What is it?"  
  
"Is something wrong, Donatello?"  
  
The three backed up as Donny turned in his chair, tracking device in hand. He looked up at his two brothers and father.  
  
"You could say that, Master Splinter... But... no, this can't be right..." Donny's face screwed up in confusion as he turned back to his computer, "Let me try this again."  
  
Ten minutes and many trys later, Donny was still in a daze of where the location of Mike's signal was, yet the other three family members still had not been told what was wrong. With the tension on the moment in the air, Raphael couldn't help himself. He spun Don's chair around and grabbed his brother by the shoulders, shaking him.  
  
"Damnit, Donny! Jus' tell us, already!!"  
  
"Alright! Alright..." the turtle genius resented, waving Raph away, "Guess where Mike's signal's coming from. Just guess."  
  
"The junk yard," Raphael crossed his arms.  
  
"April's," Leo added.  
  
"Casey's," Raph silently hoped.

"Shredder's headquarters," Leo and Raph exchanged glances, both praying that was not where their younger brother was.  
  
"Sorry, guys," Don shook his head, "Farther away than that. Much, much farther..." Donny swallowed hard as he looked down at the screen of his tracking device then back to his family, "His signal's coming from... from California..."  
  
The three were silent with shock from a few seconds before Raphael broke the silence.  
  
"WHAT?!"

To be continued....

* * *

I know, I know. I'm evil aren't I? (you don't have to answer that...) Well, what you think? Review if you like. Flames will be ignored, so don't bother! D The next update for this will be in the Mighty Ducks section, just to let you know.  
  
Sailor Vegeta 


	2. Chapter 1

Ahh... the first chapter! And I'm SO glad everyone could join us! I hope you enjoy you're stay here at 'Ducks and Turtles Unite' hotel. I'm you're host and I'll happily make sure that you're completely comfortable. Let us continue to the main event, shall we? 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or Turtles. pouts I wish I did though... Oh well... I guess I can jus' stick with Static! He's MINE!

Gear: Hey! I don't think so! _:grabs Static:_ He's mine! Back off!

Static: Don't I get a choice around here?

Gear: No! _:drags him away:_

SV: _:grins sheepishly:_ Hee hee... Or not... _:hides in a closet to sulk:_

**Ducks and Turtles Unite!**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, I'll see ya' around!" came the voice from the comic shop.

Two voices chorused their goodbyes and the person attached to the first voice exited the store. He had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a plastic bag with some books in it in his hand. His golden colored hair was cropped crudely just above his shoulders and a pair of sunglasses rested on his beak. This was a young mallard from another planet. He was the youngest member of a NHL hockey team that fans knew as the Mighty Ducks, and he'd also just returned from collage, which was about two hours drive away by car. The young nineteen year old prepared to mount his bike when a familiar green flash of light appeared in the nearby alley. Without even thinking, the young duck dropped his bags, pulling a gun from his side hostler, sneaking beside the alley's entrance and peering in. Two lizards dumped the bundle that they had on the ground.

"You sure we're s'posed to leave him here?" the smaller one asked a little uncertainly.

"Sure I'm sure. Dragonus said that the Ducks are supposed ta' find him and think he's a' enemy of theirs," the larger lizard sneered, "Then, they'll kill 'im. 'Sides, Shedder wants these freaks dead, anyway. Now, c'mon. Let's get outta here before one of these ducks find us here."

With another flash of green, the two lizards vanished, leaving the duck to slip his gun back into it's hostler. Slowly, he approached the figure in the back of the alley. He could smell fresh blood, alerting him that the figure was injured. He knelt at the person's side and rested his hand on the person's back, meeting something hard and round and covered with a warm, wet, stickiness. He cringed, knowing what the stickiness was. Slowly, gently, he rolled the figure onto it's back, the duck quickly realizing that this wasn't a human and was also in danger of losing too much blood (or so said the injures that he could see in the darkness of the alleyway).

Being as careful as possible, the young duck pulled the person up, pulling his arm over his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist. He almost fell over in surprise at the weight of the being in his arms. Stars... he was HEAVY! Between an almost unconscious effort of the person and his own strength, the teen managed to get them both to his bike. Once in the light, he could tell the features of the person in his arms. A turtle, he noted as he climbed onto the bike and cranked the engine. As quickly as the speed limits would allow, he hurried towards the Arrowhead Pond of Anaheim, leaving his bags inside the door of the comic shop.

What had happened to the turtle? And where did he come from?

* * *

Tanya Vanderflock jumped when the unexpected Nosedive Flashblade entered the garage at a fast pace on his motorcycle. She rubbed the back of her hand where she'd hit it on the Migrator's hood and turned to the teen.

"You're back early, Dive..." she paused at the green, blood covered figure in his arms, "Oh, stars! What did you bring a Saurian here for!"

"He's not a Saurian. He's a turtle and he needs help," Dive hurried towards the elevator as fast as was possible with the heavy load in his grasp, "Siege and Chameleon left him in an alley outside Captain Comics. Siege said something about ol' lizard lips wanting us to think he was an enemy and kill the guy!"

Tanya followed Dive into the elevator and they were soon being taken to the infirmary. She gave in at hearing the duck's explanation and quickly checked the injured turtle's wounds, careful not to place her hands near the injuries.

"Put him on one of the beds and apply pressure to his side. If he loses too much blood, I might not be able to save him," she instructed, moving to thoroughly washer hands and arms.

Nosedive obeyed her commands, carefully setting the turtle on the bed, gathering some nearby cloths that was used for the sole purpose to slow external blood flow. The turtle also had a leather belt tied around his waist that was getting soaked with blood, the duck noted. Holding the cloth in place with one hand, Nosedive untied the leather and carefully slid it out from under the unconscious turtle, not really noticing the wooden sticks that was being held in place until they hit the floor. Curious, he picked up the two pairs of sticks, which were held together by short chains, and moved out of the way so Tanya could get to work.

"Need me to do anything?" he questioned, folding the belt then setting on the countertop.

"Yeah, you can get his gear off of him," Tanya gestured to the rest of the items that the turtle donned while cleaning away dried and fresh blood, "And see if you can clean it while you're at it. Blood ruins leather."

Nodding, Dive pulled off the turtle's pads, cuffs, and bandana. One of the sinks on the other side of the room was filled with soapy warm water, which he tosses the bandana into. Dive then frowned, studying the leather.

"What do I clean this with?" the young duck held up the rest of the gear in questioned, "I mean, isn't water bad on leather?"

Tanya didn't look up from her cleaning, "There's some saddle soap in the equipment room. You're gonna have to use that."

Nosedive nodded his affirmative and hurried out the door. In a short time, he'd set himself down on the sofa in the Rec. room, using the coffee table to set everything on. The pads were cleaned first and Dive had just started on the belt when another duck, older than him, entered the room with a cup of coffee in his hand. The dark gray colored mallard arched an eyebrow, his good eye gazing at the teen.

"Hey, kid," he greeted, moving over to lean against the back of the couch, "You're back early. What's up?"

Nosedive glanced up from his tedious task, giving the other duck a smile before continuing, "Hey, Dukester. The professor caught sick. The dean dismissed us for the rest of his classes the next week, so I came back."

"I see..." the older suck watched Dive work for a few moments before speaking up again, "You missed a spot."

"Thanks..." the young mallard backed up and rubbed at the missed area.

Duke sat down on the sofa next to the teen, "What's that for, anyway, kid?"

"I found someone that was injured over by Captain Comics. Couldn't leave 'im there, ya' know?"

"And?" Duke urged.

Dive heaved a sigh, "The Saurian's left him there. They said something about us finding him and killing him 'cause we'd think he was an enemy."

"Not human," the ex-thief quickly guess, at which Nosedive nodded.

"Think he's a turtle. He sure looks like one," the teenager stated.

"Ya' missed anotha' spot, kid."

Nosedive gave the older duck a slightly evil look as he rubbed harshly at the neglected spot of leather, "You wanna do this?"

With a chuckle, Duke shook his head, "Not really, no."

"Then hush up," Dive grumped, leaning over the belt.

The one-eyed duck watched in amusement as Nosedive finished cleaning the leather. As soon as the job was complete, he gathered the supplies from the table and retreated from the room, not paying Duke any mind when he followed. Dive stashed the saddle soap back in the equipment room before continuing to the infirmary. Tanya was busy washing her hands when they entered.

"He ok" Dive questioned, setting the turtle's gear down and going over the fish the bandana from the pinkish colored water.

"He should be alright. That injury to the side was made with a long blade. His other wounds weren't as serious, but he still lost a large amount of blood. I'm not really sure of his blood type, so I can't give him any. He'll have to allow his body to supply more. If we're lucky, he'll wake up within the next week, it might even be two weeks," Tanya dried her hands, turning to Nosedive and quickly noticed Duke. Her hands went to her hips, "Don't tell me. You busted your comm again, didn't you?"

"What?" Duke seemed shocked, "Moi? C'mon, sweetheart. Ya' jus' fixed it a week ago. I hadn't had time to bust it. Why would I do such a thing like that. anyway? 'Sides, I jus' wanted to see who Dive brought home."

Without waiting for any replies, the older duck moved to the bed to investigate the injured male, giving glances at bruises and small, uncovered cuts that Tanya had believed didn't need to be dressed. Duke frowned at the condition the turtle was in, taking note of his pale, clammy skin and shallow breaths. The young turtle didn't look a day over eighteen. Instead, he looked about sixteen. And the wounds were obviously from a battle of some sort. Duke's brow knit itself together as his posture straightened.

"I don't get why the Saurians would believe that we'd think this kid was our enemy," Duke eyed Nosedive as he rang the excess water from the partially stained, orange bandana, "I mean, wouldn't they know we'd act more as a good samaritan and help the kid out?" the ex-thief shook his head, "Gees... they're even dumber than I thought."

"Tell me about it, man," Dive agreed, "'sides, Wing wouldn't let us kill anybody no how."

"That's tr-tru-t-t, uh... that's right," Tanya stuttered over her wording. She'd been getting better with her speech over the past few months, "But back to the matter at hand. He should be alright. In the meantime, what do we tell Wildwing about him? He has to know. And if something goes wrong, someone'll have to be in here."

"True..." Duke rubbed his chin, one hand on his hip, "I'll tell him. How's that?"

Tanya nodded her agreement, "Dive? That alright with you?" she questioned the teen who'd set himself next to the turtle in the occupied bed.

"Yeah. I'll take the first watch, jus' as long as someone could get my duffle for me. It's at the comic shop," he replied.

"I'll get it," Duke offered, "I'll just need to talk ta' Wing about what's going on first."

Nosedive shrugged, "Sure..."

* * *

"You fools!"

The warehouse that was a large ship in disguise shook in response to the roar. Inside, a large lizard, steaming at the nostrils, towered over the two other lizards in front of him, both of which were trembling in fear. His scales, which were already red, were even redder than before, thanks to his anger.

"You left the turtle in an ALLEY! What the hell were you thinking, you idiots! You were to report to me after you retrieved him!" Dragonus turned away, seething furiously, "I'm surrounded my idiots!"

"Siege said that you wanted us to leave him there so the ducks would find him, then kill him," Chameleon had the balls to speak up, yet it was no more than a squeak.

Dragonus didn't turn, fists clenching tightly, as he bit out the words, "Is this true, Siege?"

The overgrown lizard cringed at the tone and nodded a bit sheepishly, "Y-yea... I-I thought you said..."

"You thought I said? You thought I said!" Dragonus roared as he spun around and, once again, towered over the two henchmen, "That's just it, you buffoon! You don't think! 'I' do the thinking for you!"

With a startled squeak, Chameleon turned into a mouse, covering his head with his paws. Dragonus took advantage of the situation and picked him up by his tail.

"Now, I want you two," he seethed, unusually calm about it, "To go back and get that turtle. And you will bring him back here. Is that understood!"

"Y-yeh, L-lord Dragonus," Siege stuttered.

"Good," the overlord tossed Chameleon to the bulky henchman, "Now Get Out!"

Without a second thought, the two lizards disappeared in a flash of green light. It would be the best idea. It seemed that they'd caught their overlord on a very, VERY bad day.

**Chapter 1**

Ah... Draggy is in a bad mood... typical. Now, what you think?

Next update in Turtle's section!

Sailor Vegeta


	3. Chapter 2

'ello! It's time for chappy two! And thanks so much for everyone that reveiwed! I'm really glad you like it. btw, I'm having a little trouble with Impossible Love. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place on that one, so it might be a little time before I update it. Until then, you'll have to deal with my little crossover. Hope ya'll enjoy! 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Turtles or the Ducks, so please don't kill me or sue me or anything else, especially about what I've done to poor Mikey. Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill 'im. I'm not THAT mean.

* * *

Ducks and Turtles Unite!

Chapter 2

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Sensei?" Leo tossed his knapsack into the Battleshell, pausing to look over his shoulder at his master.

The elder ninja nodded his head, both hands rested upon the top of his cane. "I am quite certain, Leonardo. I shall stay here. You and your brothers can go and retrieve Michelangelo. I assume Miss O'Neil and Mr Jones will be accompanying you?"

"Hai, Sensei. They will be," Leo stated.

Splinter nodded. "And how will you be getting to California, my son?"

"Donny said that we're gonna use the ship we got from the Triceratons," the blue clad ninja heeved the chest of spare equiptment into the truck. "Said it'll be the quickest way to get there. AND we can't be stopped by police cars."

Rapheal, then, apporched, carrying two knapsacks. "Yo, Sensei? You coming wit' us?"

"No, I am not. I believe it is best that you, Donatello, and Leonardo go without me, Rapheal," Splinter answered.

"Oh... Hey, let me give ya' a hand, Leo," Raph quickly grabbed an end of the crate on the floor and the two brothers moved it into the truck.

Donatello soon emerged from his room, his dufflebag across his shoulder and a knapsack in his hand. After stashing the bags in the Battleshell, the three turtles bowed low in respect to their teacher, their foreheads touching the floor. Splinter watched them for a second, a sad smile spread across his face. He, himself, did not understand what had happened to Michelangelo, how he had suddenly appeared in California, so very far away from New York City. His sons could not teleport, but there was not any other explaination to what had happened to him. After a long moment, he finally addressed his three remaining sons.

"My sons. You have a long journey ahead of you. You shall be traveling to parts of the country that is unfamiliar to us. I am unable to stop you, for you must retreive your brother. I only wish that you will be careful in your journey and that you will keep Miss O'Neil and Mr Jones with you as much as possible," A soft murmur of acceptance came from the trio. "And also remember, my sons, to practice your art of invisiblity. We do not know what is in California. My sons, I shall be but a call away if you need anything."

Splinter paused for a second then continued. "Now, go, my sons. Travel safely and bring your brother home."

"Hai, Sensei," Leo stated as they rose to their feet, him giving a deep bow at the waist to his master. "We will do our best."

"Well, load up, guys. We've gotta pick up April and Casey then get to the ship. Mikey's waiting!" Donny called as he strapped himself into the drivers seat.

Raph and Leo climbed in, Don reving the engine in a gesture to hurry them up. The truck took off with the three teenagers shouting goodbye to Splinter.

The elderly rat smiled slightly, shaking his head and turning back to his room. "Kids..."

* * *

The white duck frowned while rubbing his chin with his free hand. He was the captian of his team, the team goalie, and older brother to the team's youngest member. Having just been interrupted from his practice, he was still clad in a pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt, both soaked through with sweat. His dark green eyes studied the older duck in front of him.

"So, we have a house guest... How bad is his injuries?"

Duke L'Orange quickly replied, "From what I could tell, pretty bad. Tanya had already bandaged him up when I came in. Dive brought him here. Said something about Seige and Chameleon dropping him off in an alleyway."

A slight look of surprise crossed the captain's face. "Dive's back? And he didn't come see me?"

Duke chuckled, "Yeah. I'd be careful, Wing. He might run off and leave ya' for good."

"Very funny, Duke," Wildwing muttered, although there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

The two ducks made their way to the locker room where Wildwing pulled his shirt from over his head, tossing it absently onto the bench before sitting down to take off his skates. The bench creaked under his weight, reminding Wing with the mental note that they still hadn't got new benches yet. He needed to discuss that with their manager.

"Where is Dive, anyway?" he spoke up after changing his pants, beginning to slip on his shoes.

Duke, who was leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed, watched with a steady gaze as he tied his shoes. "In the infirmiry. He offered to watch our guest for a while. I'm gonna go get his duffle bag for him in a second."

The white duck stood, stretching his arms above his head, successfully loosening the tension in his muscles. "Alright... Well, you go ahead. I'm gonna head down to the infirmiry to see Dive and our guest."

With a nod, Duke turned and exited the room, planning to go the the Hanger for a bike. Wing watched him go then started for the elevator. After not seeing his younger brother for two months, he wanted to at least spend a couple moments with him. As for the injuried guest, Wing wanted to know as much as possible about him. Like, what planet was he from? Where had he gotten his injuries? If he was fighting, who was he fighting against? What was his name? Did he have any family? And most importantly, could he be trusted?

The captain exited the elevator, starting down the hall to their medical bay. Punching in the code to the door, he stepped in, finding Nosedive sitting beside the injuried person's bedside with a GameBoy in hand. A slight smile came across Wing's beak as he watched the younger duck play, taking in the crewdly cut blonde strands, tank top, and faded blue jeans.

"You're back early," the white drake stated while striding casually towards the bed, "Can I ask why you didn't come see me, lit' bro?"

A slight look of surprise crossed Dive's face, quickly covered by a wide grin. The GameBoy was abandoned, Wildwing finding himself with an armful of little brother.

"Wildwing!" said duck laughed in response to the cry of excitment. Nosedive pulled away, beginning to speak his reasons, "Sorry, big bro. I wanted to see ya' but I had to..."

"Whoa, slow down, Dive. You had to take care of our guest, I know," Wing rustled the blonde's hair, at which his hand was swatted away in irritation.

"Duke told ya'," Wing nodded and moved over to the bed.

The turtle's green skin had gained a little color, but not much, and his breathing was very shallow. Tanya had hooked a heart monitor and an IV to the turtle after wrapping him in white guaze and tape, making him look much like a mummy. Wildwing's attention turned to the turtle's gear on the bedside table, reaching over and picking up the belt. He found a couple of pockets along the inside of the leather, each containing something a little different. Wing layed the items out. Seven throwing stars, a small knife that was probably used more for carving then anything else, a pair of spikes with straps (1), and a device simular to a cell phone. The cell phone suddenly beeped, surprising both brothers, the older of the pair almost dropping the device. The phone flipped open, allowing a voice to be heard.

"Mikey? Michelangelo, are you there?" a female's voice called, "Mikey, please answer. Mike?"

"C'mon, bro. Pick up," another voice, a guy this time, called, "Mikey, if you don't ansa', I'm gonna...!"

"That's not helping, Raph," another guy's voice stated in the background.

Wildwing and Nosedive exchanged glances, the former lifting the device to his beak. "Hello?"

Silence was heard on the other end for a second then the last voice finally spoke up, "Who is this?"

"And what'd you do ta', Mikey?" 'Raph' demanded.

"My name is Wildwing. I'm captain of the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, California..."

"And does this 'Mikey' happen to be a turtle, by any chance?" Wing blinked down at his little brother, who'd interrupted him. Nosedive grined up at him as his eyebrow raised.

"Dive..."

"Yeah, that's our brother," a new voice spoke up, "Where is he now?"

"He's been better, I'm sure," Wing returned softly while looked the turtle's injuries over, "He's in our infirmiry right now, hooked to an IV and heart monitor."

"Tanya said he lost a lot of blood, Wing, and all she could do was patch him up. It'd be a week before he'd even wake up," Nosedive explained, sitting back in his previous spot beside the medical bed. He looked up at his older brother with a sightly sorrowful look, "What if we can't help him, Wing? What if...?"

The phone forgotten, Wildwing wrapped a strong arm around his little brother and pulled him close. The blond held onto Wing's waist as he buried his face into his stomach. The phone was placed on the bed and the older duck ran his fingers through blond strands of hair in a comforting gesture.

"He'll be fine, Dive... Tanya won't let anything happen to him and neither will the rest of us," the captain soothed.

The concerned family on the other end of the communication device were silent as they listened, giving each other spare glances. They relaxed a little. Michelangelo was in good hands, it seemed.

* * *

"I TOLD you! I told you this was a bad idea, Seige. We should've just taken that turtle to Dragonus instead of leaving him here..."

"Oh, shut up, you moron," the larger reptile growled lowly.

The two lizards were standing in an abandoned alleyway, the smaller of the two beaming a flashlight along the ground. The beacon of light came to rest on a small puddle of brownish-red blood, showing that the fluid was drying.

"Someone got here already," Chameleon announced to the burly lizard behind him.

"WHAT!" Seige shoved Chameleon out of the way, "We have to find that turtle or Dragonus'll have our hides! I can't believe you came up with the stupid idea of..."

"My idea!" the smaller lizard pointed an accusing finger at Seige, "It was YOUR idea! I had nothing to do with AHH!"

The orange colored Saurian grabbed Chameleon by the back of the neck and lifted him up so they were face to face. Siege's free hand pulled out his laser pistol, cocking it and placing the barrel under the smaller lizard's chin. Said Saurian's eyes widened to an even greater size, his chin tilting up in a futile effort to get away from the the gun.

"Now what was that?"

Chameleon swallowed hard, giving Seige a sheepish grin, "It... was my idea to leave the turtle here...?"

"Good. Now who's gonna find 'im?"

The changling gulped again, seeing the hints of insanity in Seige's eyes. His mind running at almost an unbelievable speed, he went over the pros and cons of the situation and finally decided it might be better taking the blame then to see the end of a gun barrel as his last moments.

"Uh... me?"

"That's right..." Chameleon was suddenly thrown to the ground, "Now get on it!"

The youngest of the Saurians hurriedly scrambled to his feet, morphing into a human, and scurried away like a scolded dog. Seige simply snorted then teleported away. Neither one noticed the hiding figure by the dumpster that stepped from the shadows to reveal itself as Duke L'Orange. The gray drake looked after Chameleon before exiting the alleyway and entering Captain Comics.

Chapter 2

* * *

(1) That's the shukun spikes that the Turtles used in one of the first eps. The one where they were chasing the mouser Donny had repaired.

Ah... Chapter 2... I'm sorry for any spelling or grammer errors. I don't have a spell checker available at the moment. I hope that's not a problem... Anyway, the next chapter due up next in the Ducks' section. Later guys!

SV


End file.
